


Listen Up and Tell Them

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, George and Karl listen, Hand Jobs, Karl is there for moral support, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sapnap gets fucked with his headset on, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap is playing games with George and Karl when Dream interrupts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 814
Collections: MCYT





	Listen Up and Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my bullshit. karl is not involved sexually, he's just there to tease his bros.

"Oh my god, you're so bad, literal dog water." Karl's voice egged him on through his headset. 

"Come on!" Sapnap tried to make a comeback but his character was backed into a corner, Karl uppercut him for the final blow, "Sonya Blade wins!" The Mortal Kombat announcer declared the victor. 

"Dude, you're actually so bad it's embarrassing." Karl joked with him. "Yeah Sapnap, you're trash." George joined in. 

"Whatever George, you're not any better. I'm gonna go piss, you can play together now." Sapnap sighed then removed his headset, making his way to bathroom.

"Why do you have to say it like that bro." He faintly heard Karl's voice as he walked away.

When he got back he saw Dream sitting in his chair, watching George and Karl play through the discord stream. 

"What are you doing? Let me sit." Sapnap whispered and tried to shoo him away. 

Dream shook his head, "You can sit here." He pat his thighs, speaking quietly so the mic wouldn't pick up his voice.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." He settled himself down in Dream's lap.

Dream wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck, "Good boy." 

Sapnap shuddered, maybe he gave in a little too quickly to Dream's demand, but who could blame him when Dream was always quick to praise.

He pulled the headset back over his ears, "I'm back, and George is losing as expected." 

"Shut up, it's just because Karl's the only one who plays this game." He tried to make an excuse. 

"Hey, this is payback for when you made us play that speedrunners game, the only game you're good at by the way." Karl laughed as he won again. 

"Ugh whatever, Sapnap play against me so it's fair." 

"Oh it's not gonna be fair, I'll smoke you." Sapnap brought his hands to the keyboard, ready to play. 

They were midway through the first round, Sapnap with a health advantage, when he felt Dream's hands move up his sides. He jumped, surprised, but tried not to let it distract him. 

"Yes! That was so easy George, who's trash now?" Sapnap taunted. 

"We still have another round! I can come back from this."

The second round started and Sapnap felt his hands falter as Dream's own hands made their way under his sweater, touching bare skin. Sapnap gasped as he brushed over his nipples. His character stopped blocking and George put him in a combo. 

Sapnap tried to break out of it but Dream shifted his thigh between Sapnap's legs and he groaned, instinctively grinding down on it. 

"Yes! You're so bad!" He heard George shout, muffled in his ears. 

"Jeez what happened that time, you barely put up a fight, Sapnap." Karl's use of his name snapped him out of his haze. 

"It's fine, 1-1, I had to let George think he had a chance, duh." Sapnap focused up, determined to win.

The match was close but right near the end, Dream slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats and squeezed his cock in a tight grip. 

"No!" Sapnap moaned out.

"Yes!" George cheered. 

The screen flashed with Sub-Zero's winning screen. 

"Trashnap, trashnap!" George chanted. 

"Dude, seriously, you're better than that, what was that throw?" Karl asked. 

"Whatever, I-I just messed up." He tried to cover up his poor performance. 

"Oh come on." Dream wasn't having that. "Why don't you tell them the real reason, Sapnap." 

"Dream?" George questioned. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sapnap tried to deflect the conversation. 

"How about you tell them that you're a little whore who can't handle having his cock played with." 

Sapnap felt the words like a bunch to the gut, dick jumping to attention. 

"Oh my god, this again?" George huffed. 

"I heard that George, don't act like you don't get off to this." Dream shot back.

"S-shut up!" Sapnap could practically feel his blush through the screen.

"Oooh gottem." Karl chimed in for the first time in awhile.

"Well, come on Sapnap, we don't have all day, tell them why you lost. That is if you guys are okay with it?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, tell us Sapnap." "Mhm." George and Karl agreed.

"Baby?" Dream titled Sapnap's face to look at him. 

Sapnap swallowed and nodded, "I'm not a whore." He said with a pout. 

Dream chuckled, "Really? Prove it to me then." He worked his hand up and down his cock and Sapnap moaned. 

"Just listen to yourself baby, I've barely touched you and you're already making those cute noises." 

Sapnap shook his head, "I'm not!" His hips jumped when Dream swiped over his head, pre-cum dripping from the tip. 

"But look at how wet you are for me." Dream dug his thumb into his slit. 

Sapnap whimpered, hips bucking. 

"All that just from a handjob, really Sapnap?" George's teasing voice sounded out from the discord. 

"Yeah, you're getting pretty buck wild there buddy." Karl said. 

Sapnap ~~hated~~ loved when they did this. Dream's rough voice, George's higher teasing one, and Karl, who didn't get off on this but still loved to tease. It was _perfect_. 

"Please, I need to come." 

"Where do you need to go?" Karl joked. 

Dream and George laughed, "Begging already, sweetheart? Can't even handle my hand?"

Sapnap squirmed, ass grinding back on Dream's cock and then shooting upward into his hand. 

"Please, please!" Whines fell from his lips. 

Dream removed his hand - "No!" - and pulled down Sapnap's sweats before reaching into the desk drawer, grabbing the lube. 

He squirted some onto his fingers and trailed them over his hole, slipping one in easily. 

"Oh, you're still stretched out from last night, huh?" Dream wondered, two more fingers breaching him with no effort.

"How can you say you're not a little whore when you were sitting here, ass stretched open just waiting for me to fuck you?" 

"No! I wasn't! I promise!" His voice was laced with whimpers and whines. 

"I don't know Sapnap, sounds pretty dirty to me. Is that why you didn't win any games? Your hole was desperate to get filled?" George panted out, now stroking his own cock to the dirty talk. 

"Listen to him baby, he's getting off on your slutty moans." Dream chuckled, "Or maybe he's just wishing he was in your place, huh?" 

They heard a mewl from George's mic. 

"He got you there didn't he George?" Karl butt in. 

George didn't get to respond, Sapnap cried out as Dream teased his prostate. 

"Oh there you go, that's what you needed." 

Sapnap writhed in pleasure, moaning high in his throat. 

Dream removed his hands again and Sapnap whined, displeased. 

"Calm down, I'll make it better, promise." Dream unzipped his pants, lubing up his cock. 

He grabbed Sapnap's hips, easing him down all the way. 

Sapnap choked out a cry, it felt like Dream was reaching _everywhere_ inside of him.

"Good boy, taking me so easily, my little cocksleeve aren't you?" 

Sapnap's eyes wet with tears, head falling back to rest on Dream's shoulder. "Yeah, for you, Dream." 

Dream could see his face from where it was resting, "Aw poor baby crying because he feels too good? You look so pretty like that, tears running down your face." 

Dream grabbed his hips, helping him raise up and then dropped him back down. He did this over and over, trusting up at the same time, slamming into his prostate. 

"Dream! I'm gonna-" 

Dream stopped.

"No! Please! I've been good!" Sapnap begged.

"Hmm, George, Karl? Do you remember what I asked Sapnap to do, it seems he needs some reminding." 

George groaned, "I don't know, I-I'm gonna burst though." 

"No, you're not allowed to come until Sapnap does, and Sapnap doesn't get to come until he does what I asked." Dream said with an icy tone.

George whined, "I don't remember!" 

"Oh I do!" Karl said excitedly. 

"Why don't you share with these two then, they're quite desperate." 

"You said that Sapnap has to tell us why he lost!" Karl answered.

"Very good! Now Sapnap, why did you lose?" Dream goaded him on. 

"Because you were playing with me?" Sapnap asked.

"No Sapnap, because you're a little whore who can't contain himself." 

Sapnap grinded his hips downward, "No, I'm not!" 

"Oh please, you can't even keep yourself still and you're getting off with your best friends listening to you get fucked. How much sluttier can you get?" Dream's mean words made him cry out again. 

"I bet if I turned on your stream right now and let everyone hear you like this, you wouldn't be able to control yourself huh?" 

Sapnap wailed.

"Yeah, they'd hear you crying because you're getting stuffed full and they'd hear the sound of George jerking off to it too." 

George sobbed, "Please! Sapnap, I can't hold on anymore!" 

Sapnap broke, "I'm a whore! Please, I'm just a whore made for your cock! Please Dream!" 

"Good boys, begging so nicely." Dream stroked Sapnap at a fast pace, fucking up into him at the same time. Cock pressing straight into his prostate. 

Sapnap came, sobbing and screaming so loud his mic cut out throughout it. 

George came too, mewling and moaning loud into his own mic while his hand worked over himself.

Dream groaned at their moans, coming inside Sapnap as he tightened up. 

They sat panting in the call, collecting themselves. 

"Wow, Dream boxed you guys like a fish." Karl said as they came down from their high. 

"Shut up, Karl." Sapnap and George replied as Dream wheezed in the background.


End file.
